There are a number of software tools available for aiding a user in piecing together an “improved” image from multiple images. Some such tools may process a collection of images taken at the same sitting (e.g., multiple shots of a family posed for a portrait) and combine pieces of each to create a final image in which everyone is looking the same way, has their eyes open, is smiling, etc. Typically, these tools require the user of the tool to manually indicate which portion of a base image they'd like to edit, in response to which the tool may supply the user with candidate replacement portions from the collection. Once the user selects the desired replacement, the tool may stitch the replacement portion back into the base image. Typically, a user must manually review all candidate replacement portions in order to find the desired replacement, a process which may be prohibitively time intensive (particularly when the images include tens or hundreds of frames from a video shoot). Tools that automatically select a replacement, without user input, use their own set of criteria for selecting the replacement that may be unrelated or antithetical to the user's desired replacement.